UNTHINKABLE
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: JACOB HAS A SECRET THAT NOT EVEN THE WOLF PACK KNOWS. HE HAS BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT EDWARD. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EDWARD FINDS OUT? HE COULDN'T GIVE JACOB WHAT HE WANTS. THAT WOULD BE UNTHINKABLE! BUT THEN WHY IS EDWARD TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: JACOB HAS A SECRET THAT NOT EVEN THE WOLF PACK KNOWS. HE HAS BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT EDWARD. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EDWARD FINDS OUT? HE COULDN'T GIVE JACOB WHAT HE WANTS. THAT WOULD BE UNTHINKABLE! BUT THEN WHY IS EDWARD TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IF I DID JACOB & BELLA WOULD HAVE GOT TOGETHER.**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MAN OF MY DREAMS.**

_ I dream of you when I am asleep, you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true." – Source unknown_

Jacob was in the kitchen making breakfast that morning trying hard to concentrate on the bacon sizzling and not think about the dreams. They had been getting worse lately. At first it was just little things like a brief smile across the room or a small wave. Next there was some hugging he could deal with a hug. Then a hug led to a kiss and a kiss led to making out and making out led to, stop. Jacob shook his head. "I won't think about him," Jacob said setting his plate on the table.

If someone else came over, people would think he was having guest with the amount of food on the table. There was bacon, eggs, ham, Canadian bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast, waffles, and a jug of orange juice. Being a wolf meant that you needed to eat a lot of food. Jacob began to chow down eating so fast it was a surprise he didn't choke. He reached for one of the sausages and paused as a glimpse of the dream from the night before popped up. It also wasn't the only thing that popped up if you know what I mean. Jacob growled at his hormones.

Being a wolf did not just make you hungry it also made you horny. Jacob quickly ate the sausage then downed the whole gallon of orange juice. Jacob decided to get rid of his problem so he could get to work. He went into his bed room sat down after taking off his pants and under wear. He gazed down at his hard on. It was ten inches tall and three inches thick. He reached into his dresser and pull out some lotion after a quick burst of it in his hand he gripped his man hood in his head and tried to think about Bella. Bella naked, Bella in the shower, Bella having sex, Bella having sex with him. It wasn't working. Jacob sighed before trying again.

He thought about last night. He thought about the fucking leech how his hard shaft had felt so powerful and exciting in his hand. He remembered the leech jacking him off. His grip was harder, firmer, and powerful. He thought about kissing. How good it felt to have the fucking leeches tongue in his mouth. How rough the kiss would be and how hard his dick would be?

He imaged his tongue grazing one of his fangs and moaned aloud. He imagined the leech breaking the kiss and getting on his knees looking up at him, not with a look of submission, but with a look of defiance. His tongue would snake out slowly tracing tip. Then he would take only the head onto his mouth. Jacob would try to thrust his hips but the leech would hold him still. "Beg for it" he would say. Jacob would try to resist but then the leach would deliver long torturous strokes of with his tongue.

Jacob whimpered his hand speeding up. "Please" he begged. The leech would stop his actions. "Please what?" he would ask raising an eyebrow. "Please, more, I need more" Jacob begged. The leech would smirk and say "Tell me what you want" he would say. "Your mouth Please." Jacob said panting. "What is my name?" the leech said.

Jacob shook his head. "Say it" the leech growled. "Cullen" Jacob said. The leech shook his head and ran his fangs along the tip of Jacob's package. "Say my name." he said before taking the entire length of it in his mouth. Jacob gripped his hair and threw his head back in ecstasy. "Edward!" he shouted as he came. Jacob lay on the bed breathing hard with one hand still gripping his dick and the other arm covering his eyes.

That was the most intense, mind-blowing fucking blowjob he ever had and it was not even real. Jacob was not a virgin. Many of the girls from his school could attest to that. With his looks girls practically threw themselves at him when he walked threw the halls. Jacob stands up and heads to the bathroom. He really needed a cold shower. Jacob got dress again and made his way to work. He found a part-time job in town as a mechanic. With all the food he ate, he knew they needed all the money they could get.

Jacob spent the next eight hours working on cars. He usually only had to work four but decided to stay late. Jacob made his way home tired and sweaty. He took a quick shower before laying down for a quick nap before I have to meet up with the others for patrol.

**_Jacob's dream_**

**_Jacob fond himself in the middle of the forest all alone he looked around for Edward but couldn't see him. "Edward" he called listening to his voice echo. Suddenly Jacob feels a hand on his shoulder, strong, powerful, and confident. The coldness of the hand feels good against the natural heat of his body. His other arm snakes around Jacob's waist. Jacob can fee his breath against his neck. Jacob practically melts in Edward's arms._**

**_ He kisses Jacob's neck and Jacob shudders at the sensation. Jacob can feel his fang graze his neck and feel his hands roaming over his body from behind. The touch is amazing and Jacob looses himself to the touches of the vampire. He pulls Jacob's shirt over his head and Jacob can feel flesh on flesh realizing that Edward is shirtless to. "Edward" Jacob moans as he feels his hands return to his body. Edward kisses his neck again and Jacob's body begins to tremble. Jacob leans his head on Edward's shoulder and feels his hand rubbing Jacob's nipples._**

**_ Edward then pinches them roughly between his fingers. "Fuck" Jacob shouts as he feels Edward nibbling on his ear. Edward is amazing, he's magical. Suddenly Edward moves away and Jacob's body instantly craves for his touch to continue. "What took you so long" Edward asks. Jacob shrugs his shoulders "Work" Jacob says. "Well don't take so long next time" Edward says leaning against a tree. "I'm not promising anything," Jacob says._**

**_ Edward leans over and grabs him by his waist pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss. Edward's tongue enters his mouth and they battle for dominance. Never before had kissing felt this good, felt this right. He pulls away and Jacob quickly tries to pull him into another kiss. Edward chuckles but accept his kiss. This isn't real. This is all some fantasy made up in his head but Jacob did not care._**

**_ Edward runs his cold hand over Jacob's chest and Jacob's nipple are tingling. Edward pulls his mouth away from Jacob' and before he can pull Edward back into another kiss his mouth is on his nipples. He licks, sucks, then finally he bites down hard. "Fuck yes" Jacob shouts in pure pleasure he can feel the pull of blood and hear the sound of Edward drinking it. Edward shoves down Jacob's pants and underwear at the same time. Jacob's penis is aching and it's leaking. Edward takes Jacob into his mouth and Jacob can barely breathe._**

**_ The sensation of Edward's tongue, mouth, the sucking, the slurping sounds, and the brief grazes of his cock against Edward's fangs combined make Jacob feel like he is going insane. Jacob looks down and meets Edward's heated lustful gaze. It's so fucking hot that Jacob can't take anymore. "Edward" he shouts as he pumps his hot seed in to Edward's waiting mouth. Edward swallows the load continues to suck not wanting to miss a drop. Jacob's legs tremble and he's out of breath but even so his body continues to cum and cum. When Jacob is finished and Edward is positive he sucked him dry he stands up._**

**_ Jacob gazes at him lustfully before pulling Edward into another kiss. Jacob breaks the kiss and begins unbuttoning Edward's pants. Jacob finally gets them off and looks at Edward's erect penis. It is nine inches long and is thick. Edward stands his hands on his hips. Jacob goes on his knees before Edward and cups his balls in his hands. He then begins to kiss the head of Edward's cock. Jacob licks the length of it then begins to lick and suck his balls._**

**_ Edward moans loudly. Jacob takes Edward in his mouth and begins to deep throat him. Jacob can taste Edward's juices and begins to use his hands to play with Edward's balls. Jacob closes his eyes and relishes the feel of him. Edward suddenly pulls Jacob to his feet and pulls him into a deep tongue kiss forcing Jacob's back against a tree. Their hips are thrusting against each other. Their hands are all over each body when Edward suddenly turns Jacob around and puts his hands on Jacob's waist. _**

**_He begins to kiss Jacob's neck and grind his erection against Jacob's ass. Jacob throws back his head and moans loudly. "Fuck me!" he yells. Edward pulls away from Jacob's neck. "What do you want' Edward asks. Jacob doesn't even need to think about it. "I want you inside of me. I need you to fuck me" Jacob begs desperately. "Okay" Edward says before using his vampire speed to get the bottle of lube._**

**_ Jacob feels Edwards lubed up fingers enter him and moans. Edward thrust two fingers inside him then three and Jacob finds himself thrusting back against them. "More" Jacob growls. Edward removes his fingers and begins to push his cock in slowly. Jacob leans forward, hands resting on the tree, and spreads his les wide. "Hurry up" Jacob moans. "I don't want to hurt you," Edward says._**

**_ Jacob cannot take anymore so he thrust his hips back taking Edward in completely. The pain is intense but finally it gives way to pleasure. Jacob begins to wiggle his ass for Edward to continue. Edward slides out then in again hitting a spot in Jacob that made him see stars. He hit that spot again and again. Jacob began to moan in abandon. Edward was thrusting hard and fast but it was not enough._**

**_ "Harder" Jacob yelled. Edward began thrusting harder "More" Jacob yells. Edward gives him more but it's not enough. "Damn you, fuck me!" Jacob screamed. Edward stopped holding back and began to thrust at a pace that would break most humans. Jacob could feel his balls tighten but it still was not enough "harder" Edward asked._**

**_ "Fuck yeah" Jacob said. Edward then begins fucking him as hard as possible. "Yes! Yes!" Jacob yells thrusting his hips back to meet Edward's. Jacob is so close he needs something, anything suddenly Edward bites Jacob causing both of them to come. Jacob tilts back his head and howls out his pleasure to the world. "I love you" Edward says wrapping his arms around him. "I love you too" Jacob says relaxing in Edwards embrace. _**

******_JACOB'S DREAM ENDS_**

Jacob gasps as he wakes up and looks down at his sheets that are soaked in sweat and cum. Jacob rests his head in his hands and breathes deeply. "It was only a dream", Jacob whispers to himself then hops out of bed. He strips his sheets and throws them in the hamper and goes to take a shower so he can head out and meet the others. Jacob turns on the shower and jumps in. Jacob grabs the soap and begins to wash the sweat off his muscular body. He washed almost everywhere then he paused when he reached his cock.

It was hard again and begging for some more attention. Jacob usually tried not masturbating in the shower but he was still horny from his dream. So Jacob did something he never did before. He soaped up his fingers and began to slide his fingers up and down his asshole. Jacob moaned as he slid one finger up into his hole and let his mind begin to wonder. "Are you enjoying your self Jacob" asked a familiar vampire. Jacob could see him standing outside the shower looking Jacob's wet body up and down.

He could see Edward begin taking off all his clothes revealing his nine-inch cock that Jacob could not take his eyes off him. "What's the matter Jacob cock got your tongue?" Edward says before stepping into the shower and kissing Jacob long and passionately. Then Edward would break the kiss and lick his way down Jacob's toned body all the way too his hard as stone cock. He would put the tip in his mouth and begin to suck the sweet prejuices leaking into his mouth. Jacob would take Edward's head and thrust it all the way down his penis and pull back for a second then thrust back in. he would thrust faster and faster until he was ready to shoot his load. He would shoot the first load down Edward's throat and shoot the rest on Edward's face.

Edward would stand back up and wipe his face with his hands then he would lick cum off his fingers. Jacob could just see it. Edward tongue licking at his cum coated fingers licking them, and sucking them. Then Jacob would pull Edward to him and begin to make out with the sexy vampire. While they made out their hands would explore each other's body. Then Edward would slide his finger inside Jacob's ass. "Yes!" Jacob moaned loudly.

"Just like that" Jacob would beg, as Edward would shove in a second finger, and a third finger. Then Edward would remove his fingers and quickly replace them with his cock. He would skip all the gentleness from last night and just start thrusting. "Harder! Harder! Come on fuck me you leech!" Jacob would roar. Edward would slap Jacob hard on the ass. "Shut up puppy!" Edward would growl. Then he would grab Jacob's dick and begin to jerk him off fast.

His hard thrust combined with his fast strokes would make Jacob come soon. Then Edward would bite Jacob's shoulder and Jacob would shoot load after load of cum on his shower wall while Edward would cum up his ass. Jacob moaned as he came back to reality where he was jerking his dick with one hand and playing with his ass with the other. Jacob sighed "I need another shower" he said before turning the hot water off hoping the cold of the shower would keep him from day dream. After he got dress he ran off to do his patrol with the others. When Jacob got back, he planned on doing the laundry and making himself some dinner maybe catching up on some reading so he could avoid going to sleep.

That is why he was surprised to see Bella's truck in his drive way. He supposed that catching up with Bella could keep him distracted for a while. That is when he caught the smell of a leech, not just any leech, the leech of his dreams. Jacob paused wondering if Quill would let him sleep over but he quickly shoved those thoughts away and walked inside his house. "Hey Jake" said Bella who was sitting at his kitchen table. "Hi Bells" Jacob said walking to his refrigerator and pulling out a sandwich. "Hello Jacob" Edward said from his spot against the wall.

The sound of his voice sent shivers up Jacob's spine but he forced himself to think about something else. "Hi leech" Jacob said not turning around to face him. Jacob returned his attention to Bella. "What are you doing here anyway" Jacob asked Bella. Bella looked at Jacob sadly "Billy said you've been acting strange lately" Bella said. Jacob looked confused "Strange how" Jacob questioned.

Bella shrugged 'Staying at work longer than needed, avoiding conversations with your father, not talking to your friends, falling asleep in class, finishing your homework early, doing laundry, need I say more" Bella said. Jacob didn't think his father noticed any of that stuff. "What's the matter Jacob is it me" Bella asked. "I know that we haven't really been hanging out like we used to" Bella started but Jacob cut her off. "It's not you" Jacob said getting to his feet. "Then what is it" Bella asked. Jacob could do nothing to stop the fantasies as they flashed before his eyes.

"Damnit!" Jacob yelled slamming his hand on the counter. He looked over to see Edward looking at him strangely. "Look Bella I'm tired. Can we talk about this later." Jacob said. "Okay" Bella said leaving. Jacob sighed in relief and turned around only to find Edward still leaning against the wall. "What are you still doing here Cullen" Jacob growled. Edward said nothing instead; he began to walk toward Edward with a smirk across his face.

"What do you want?" Jacob said trying to fight his inner urges. "The better question would be what do you want" Edward said getting very close to Jacob. "I want you to leave" Jacob said angrily. "No you don't "Edward said before placing his mouth very close to Jacob's ear. "You want me to stay." Edward whispered. Jacob tried not to think about how it would feel to have Edward nibble on his ear. "You want me," Edward said.

Jacob forgot how to breathe. Suddenly Edward pulled away from him. Jacob looked at Edward in surprise when he took his shirt off. "What are you doing" Jacob asked. Edward smirked "I'm giving you what you want" Edward said. Jacob smiled and quickly pulled Edward into a deep hot kiss. They began to make out and Jacob took off his clothes as fast as possible then started to tug at Edward's "Why are you still dressed?" he asked.

Edward quickly took of his clothes and before he could turn around Jacob was rubbing his hot body against him. The two grinded against each other, Edward began pressing against the kitchen counter. Jacob pulled away "Do you really want this or are you just doing this because your horny and can't screw your girlfriend." Jacob asked. Edward smiled "The only person I want to screw right now is you Jacob". He said then pulled him into another kiss. His lips were both soft at once. His tongue sneaking in little tastes, just the barely there flicks that made Jacob moan. The pace was much gentler than in his dreams. Then Edward pulled away and dragged him to the bedroom.

Jacob unable to take anymore began to kiss any part of Edward he could reach. Jacob kissed the line of his jaw, the shell of his ear, the hollow at the base of his throat before inanely making his way back to Edwards's mouth. Their tongues intertwine, hot, slow and seductive. Jacob allowed his hand to trail Edward's chest and curl around his aching erection. He used the precum leaking from Edward's cock as lubricant and strokes him quick almost rough. He puts his hands to him lips and gives it a long lick. "Hmm, who knew that a leech could taste so good?" Jacob said then leaned his head down and began to trace Edward's nipple with his tongue.

Jacob licked and sucked them then continued downward. He took Edward's cock in his hands and licked the head. Jacob drew the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Edward's hips jerked and made a pained noise. Jacob slid down further and took Edward's cock as far as he could without chocking. What he could not fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand alternating between licking and sucking. "Fuck Jacob! Just like that!" Edward moaned.

Jacob smirked around the dick in his mouth. He had never seen a vampire loose control like this. Jacob hummed and Jacob shuddered. He liked being the one in control Jacob decided. Jacob decided to see how long it would take Edward to come. Jacob licked, sucked, flicked his tongue across the tip, and hummed around his cock. It took five minutes of this exquisite torture before Edward blew his load.

Jacob grinned as he rolled Edward over. He grabbed some lotion from his nightstand, deciding to use it as lube, and squeezed a large amount in his hand. Jacob lubed up his fingers planning to make this a night the leech would never forget. He pressed one of his fingers inside Edward's ass and Edward's muscles tighten around it. Jacob added another finger, once Edward relaxed, spreading them, apart, stretching, finding Edward's prostate. Jacob then added another finger making Edward whimper and grind against the bed. "Good! So fucking good!" Edward moaned.

Jacob withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock against Edward's entrance; he slipped the head of his penis inside making Edward whined. Jacob slowly continued to push until he was all the way inside. Jacob then pulled back almost the way out and slid back in. Jacob soon began thrusting hard and fast. The head of his cock hit Edward's prostate and Edward cried out arching his back. "H-harder" Edward demanded. Jacob remembered how it was in his dream and did as requested.

Edward moaned as Jacob pushed forward and pulled back. Jacob allowed himself to release part of his wolf and began fucking Edward so hard the bed was moving. Edward's body quivered in agonizing, bone-melting pleasure. He shoved back against Jacob's thrusts as Jacob's hands griped his hips tightly. Jacob's wolf wanted complete domination and held Edward still while Jacob pounded Edward into the mattress. He was lost in a sea of ecstasy and the only thing keeping him from drowning were Jacob's hands. Edward groaned spreading his legs as wide as he could and tilted his hips so that Jacob hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

"OH YES! RIGHT THERE JACOB! RIGHT THERE, YES! FUCK ME JACOB! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FUCK ME!" Edward screamed out in pure pleasure and Jacob bit his shoulder drawing blood. Edward cried out as he came, eyes rolling into the back of his head from the intensity. Jacob continued to thrust trying to reach his orgasm, and howled like the animal that he was as he reached the point of no return. Jacob felt something deep inside his soul snap and he continued to fucking Edward until he had buried his load deep inside him. Afterwards Jacob withdrew and collapsed next to him, lying so they were face to face. Jacob panted, "That was awesome", he said. Edward nodded.

"We should do this again sometime," Jacob suggested before wrapping his arms around Edward. He was drifting on the edge of sleep when the sound of Edward's voice made him stir. "Jacob?" "Hmm", Jacob questioned. "I dreamed of this too," he said and Jacob gave him a tired smile. "Good" he said before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jacob woke up and found he was alone in bed. He had thought that Edward would stay. He knew it was crazy to have hoped for him to stay the whole night when Edward had Bella and Edward loved Bella. Jacob was just a quick fuck. He was convent and an easy lay. Jacob felt his heart ache. He continued with his day as normal.

He could not afford to wallow in self-pity over a fucking leech. The next couple of days dragged on for Jacob. He found himself replying that night over repeatedly. He spent more time at work and stayed late for patrols. In his dreams, he and Edward made love then he would wake up alone and the hole in his chest would get bigger. He told himself he would get over it but as the days turned into weeks, Jacob gave up hope.

It would be two months before he saw Edward again. The next time they met would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**_I have been missing him all the time. I can't get over that he was never mine. I know I don't even matter. He has only been making me sadder._**

**_~Unknown_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: THE INVITATION**

It had been two months, two very miserable months. The ache in Jacob's chest had gotten worse. Everyone was worrying but no one knew what had happened. He was like a walking black cloud. The pack couldn't hear what he was thinking anymore. He knew his father was distressed. Jacob didn't want to worry him anymore so he forced himself to get up in the morning and struggle out the door. His father tried to get him to talk but every time he mentioned Bella Jacob got this dark angry look on his face and stormed out of the room.

He wasn't mad at Bella it wasn't her fault he was in love with her leech. He went out on dates with a lot of girls but never the same one twice. He couldn't help but compare each girl to Edward. He was drowning I his own misery and he knew that if he stopped for a minute then he would fall apart. Bella kept calling his phone but he couldn't stand the sound of her voice anymore. Whenever he heard it he pictured her whispering word of love and devotion in Edward's ear. What made him sicker was that he knew Edward probably whispered the same words back.

If that wasn't bad enough he still had to deal with the dreams. If he thought they were bad when they were just fantasies they were worse now that he had experienced them . The pain in his chest almost brought him to his knees when he woke up and found himself alone with just memories. It was times like those where he wrapped his arms around his pillow and sobbed quietly so his father wouldn't hear. Now was one of those times. "Jacob, you got mail!" he heard his father call. Jacob whipped his face angrily. "I'm coming!" he yelled when he heard his dad start wheeling himself toward Jacob's room.

He walked into the kitchen and forced a grin on his face for his father's sake. He knew from the look on his dads face that he wasn't fooling anyone. He picked up the mail from the table. "Bills, bills, paycheck, bills" Jacob mumbled going through the letters. When he reached the last once he stared at it in disbelief. It was a wedding invitation. His hands shook as he stared at the smiling faces of Bella and Edward.

He didn't even realize that he had ripped it in half until he heard his father yell his name. He stared at the ripped invitation as it hit the ground. He ran out of the house ignoring his father's concerned yelling. He was angry! He was furious! It was only when his vision became blurred that he realized why his father was concerned. He was crying.

He started crying the moment he opened the invitation. He phased into his wolf and let out a mournful howl. He could hear his pack asking questions and he turned and ran in the opposite direction of them. "**_Jacob, stop!" _**he heard Sam order but he fought it. "**_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _**he growled. He could hear the other yelling at him and he couldn't take anymore. "**_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_** he roared.

There was a command laced in there and all was silent. He ran toward the border towards forks. He had to see him! He had to hear him say it. He was a mile from Bella's house when he smelled him. He transformed back and stood there in all his glory in front of the man who had just broken his heart. He looked at Edward and only one word echoed through his mind.

"Why?" he asked. Edward looked sad too. "Jacob, listen-" Edward said but before he could say what he wanted to say Jacob punched. "Cut the crap!" Jacob yelled. "I want a straight answer!" he said and Edward looked at him with pity. "She loves me." He whispered. Jacob looked let out a growl.

"I love you!" he yelled. Edward's face went from sad to angry in seconds. "That's not enough!" Edward yelled. "Bella needs me! She can't survive without me! I won't abandon her!' Edward yelled. Jacob looked hurt. "I-I thought we-" Jacob stuttered putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Well you thought wrong! I don't love you!" Edward pushed Jacob away.

"I love Bella! We are getting married! We are going to spend the rest of our immortal lives together! You can either accept that or stay out of our lives!" Edward turned his back to Jacob. "Bella wants you as my best man. That the only reason I sent you that invitation." Edward said walking away. Jacob stood there and watched him walk away. His heart breaking more with every step Edward took. When Edward was gone Jacob finally crumbled to his knees in agony. Edward didn't love him! Edward was marrying Bella!

He laid face down on the ground crying like a baby. His whole body was trembling in pain. He felt like he was dying. He wanted to die. Why did he have to fall in love? Why couldn't anyone love him? "**_WHY?!"_** he cried.

If this is what it meant to be human he never wanted to be a human again. He phased and ran as far away from Forks as he could. In the distance wolves howled in pain for their lost brother unable to reach him anymore. Jacob had accepted his place as Alpha. He cut the link with them. He was a wolf without a pack. He was a lone wolf and if he had any say in it that's the way he would stay. **_FOREVER!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!_**

**_Chapter 3: Regret and commitment._**

**_Tell him I don't ever want to see him again. Tell him he meant nothing to me. Tell him I never loved him. Tell him I won't miss him at all. But please don't tell him I said all this with tears in my eyes._**

**_~unknown_**

* * *

**[****_EDWARD'S P.O.V]_**

Edward watched Jacob run away from the place he was hiding in the trees. He did the right thing. He and Jacob never would have worked out. He ignored the way his hand trembled. He wondered if Jacob would ever figure out how much those words had hurt him to say. He shook his head angrily. He had to get back to Bella. Bella needed him, Bella loved him. He saw a vision of Jacob in his head. He could still see Jacob trembling with rage and anguish in front of him.

_Jacob looked let out a growl. "I love you!" he yelled._

"That's not enough' Edward whispered. He couldn't leave Bella he promised her! Maybe he could convince Bella to stay human then he could be with Jacob after she was gone. He shuddered at the thought. He was sick in the head. He tried to picture how Jacob would react if he showed up at his door step after Bella died.

_Jacob looked at him with disgust. His beautiful wife and his two children stood behind him. "I'm over you. I want nothing to do with you anymore. I have moved on!" he said and slammed the door in Edward's face. _

Edward thought about running after Jacob and telling him he made a mistake. He saw Bella crying in his head. He remembered that day in her hospital room.

_"Don't leave me," Bella begged in a broken voice. "I won't," Edward promised. "Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you" "Bella" He stroked her face anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me." "Do you swear you won't leave me?" she whispered. He put his hands on either side of her face and brought his face close to her. His eyes were wide and serious. "I swear." _

Edward shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her. He would never do anything to hurt Bella. He glanced in the direction Jacob went. He closed his eyes. That night with Jacob was the first time since his changing that he didn't feel like a monster.

He punched the tree closest to him and watched it fall over. This was over. He ran to Bella's house trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He was getting married. He was going to be with her for all eternity. He thought about when he was human. He used to have dreams about this boy with russet skin and dark eyes. He never forgot that.

Most of the memories of human life faded with time that one stuck. He remembered his mother telling him he'd meet his soul mate in his dreams. He couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw him 108 years later. He was not the same exactly. Not as muscular but his eyes were still the same. They were so full of life. He would remember those eyes for the rest of his existence.

After his transformation he looked exactly like the boy from his dreams. Except that his eyes weren't as warm as they were before and he never smiled in his presence. Bella thought that he was jealous of Jacob and that's why he didn't want her to see him. Truthfully he was jealous, but not of Jacob. He was jealous of Bella for being the one to make him smile. he wished, as he climbed through Bella's window, that he had met jacob first but then again maybe this was for the best.

The second he enter the room he was instantly flooded with questions on where he'd been. He pulled Bella into his arms and said sweet words that didn't mean anything to him. They never meant anything to him anymore. Not after that night two months ago with Jacob. He inhaled Bella's scent as lovely as it was it just wasn't the same as Jacob's. He complained about it but to be honest it was even more intoxicating then Bella's. He looked behind Bella's head, out the window, and wondered where his puppy had run off too. If a vampire could cry now would be the perfect time.

* * *

**Author's note: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I thought I'd do a chapter showing Edward's thoughts. **

**My friend was mad at me for mking edward out to be the bad guy so i wrote this. If you have any suggestions for Edward or Jacob let me know. And as always please remember to 'Review and pm me your thoughts!' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter four: A new best man **

_ "Anyone can hide. Facing up to things, working through them, that's what makes you strong." _

_― Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Jacob had spent the last month running. He ran as wolf during the day and drank in bars at night. He couldn't give himself time to think. He had to keep busy or else he'd fall apart. So he spent his nights drinking, flirting, and wake up in bed with a stranger whose name he never bothered to ask. Then he ran again. He ran to another city, to another state.

Tonight was no different. He was at a bar/hotel drinking, scanning the room for a women who looked the exact opposite of Edward Cullen. "Hi there" a woman's voice said from behind him. He turned around and found himself staring into a beautiful pair of green eyes. 'Not at all like Edward's' he thought. "Hi" he said lowering his voice. The woman sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

She was 5-9, with long black hair, caramel skin tone, and a black dress. "I'm Tammy" she said. Jacob gave her a smile "Jacob" he stated.

**(Later that night)**

Jacob was putting his clothes back on and was about to leave when Tammy laughed. "You know I wasn't trying to flirt." She said. Jacob nodded but didn't believe her. "Sure, Sure" he said. The woman looked him up and down. He knew his appearance had changed during the months he was gone. He had grown taller and had gotten more muscles. He figured it was a side effect of staying in wolf form so long.

"Don't get me wrong. You are a really good looking guy." She looked at him again. "I mean really a fine man." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "If you're not here to flirt then why were you there?" He asked. The woman smiled softly. "Because you look like you need someone to talk to." She got out of bed, stretched, then turned toward him and tilted her head. Jacob frowned "I'm fine. So I'm going to leave." He growled and headed for the door. He'd go find another bar.

"Okay, let me guess." Tammy said. Jacob chuckled darkly. "Take your best shot." He crossed his arms. "Some woman left you and took everything including the shirt on your back" she said looking at his bare chest. "Wrong" he said. Tammy grinned "Then what happened?" she asked. He sighed.

What did it matter if he told her? He would never see him again. "There was this guy…" he started and if Tammy was surprised she didn't show it. He told her about Edward, his dreams, Bella, and the wedding. He left out the supernatural stuff but told her everything else and when he finished Tammy looked confused. "So what are you doing here?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I told you-" he started but she cut him off. "I mean why aren't you there trying to win him back." She said putting her hands on her hips. "He doesn't want me!" Jacob shouted. Tammy shook her head. "He doesn't know what he wants." She corrected. Jacob looked at the ground.

"He made it clear that he wants Bella not me." Jacob said. Tammy put her hands on her hips "Then make him want you!" she said. He stood up angrily. "How am I supposed to do that?" he asked. Tammy smiled "His girlfriend wants you to be his best man right?" she asked. He nodded not seeing where she was going with this. "Use that as your opening! You have until he says 'I do'" she said.

Jacob laughed "That would never work." He said. Tammy groaned frustrated. "Why not?" she asked and Jacob sighed. "He's really good at reading people's minds." Jacob stated truthfully. Tammy laughed "Then don't think about it." She said with a shrug. He was about to say something but she cut him off "How about I go with you?" she asked. Jacob was confused "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I work free-lance so I can work from anywhere as long as I have my laptop. Also I would love a chance to see you and this Edward guy get together." She said then grabbed her purse. "So what are we waiting for?" she asked. Jacob frowned "It will never work" he repeated. Tammy shrugged "Maybe not, but what do you have to lose? Tell you what if it doesn't work you can just date me instead." she playfully. Jacob thought about it. "Okay lets go." He said. She smiled and followed him out the bar.

"So do you have a car?" he asked. Tammy nodded. "Hold on a sec." she said and waved at the valet. He came back with a red and black Camaro 2010. Jacob was practically drooling over the car. She just winked "Want to drive?" she asked tossing him the keys. "Hell yeah!" he said rushing to the car.

Tammy shook her head "Boys and cars" she said following him slowly. Once they were on the road she turned to him "So what's the plan?" she asked. Jacob just raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had one" he said. Tammy raised one back at him "He's your man." She said. When Jacob didn't say anything she sighed. "Fine, I'll be your date for the wedding." She said.

Jacob nodded "And?" he asked giving her a look that meant there had better be more. "We'll hang out and make him jealous. I'll distract the bride while you sweep him off his feet." She said. Jacob smiled "That could work!" he said feeling hope stirring in his chest. "We need to make it look convincing though" he said and Tammy smirked. "Oh believe me I won't have any trouble pretending to be your girl all I have to do is remember what we did earlier" she said looking at him. Jacob quickly looked away from her but could still feel her eyes burning into him. "Okay then." He said uncomfortably.

Tammy bust out laughing. "We need better clothes." She said giving his bare chest and shorts a pointed look. "I don't have enough money for a new suit." He said. Tammy reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card. "Don't worry babe. I got you covered." She said and got a glint in her eye that made Jacob shudder. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "I'm thinking about all those clothes you'll have to try on at the Mall." She said and Jacob let out a whimper.

******(With Edward)**

It had been a month since Jacob left and Edward felt like he was losing his mind. Bella seemed to notice his distant attitude and blamed herself. He was growing annoyed with her self-conscious attitude. He forced himself to act like everything was normal but it wasn't. He missed Jacob. He missed his smell, he missed his voice, and he missed his smile. Basically, he missed everything.

He looked at Bella who was sleeping. "Jacob" She murmured. Edward groaned. He knew Bella missed Jacob too. She believed it was her fault that he left but Edward knew the truth. He'd chased Jacob away. He wished he could take back what he said that day. "Edward" Bella called for him fearfully in her sleep.

Edward was instantly by her side holding her hand. "I'm here Love" he said and she relaxed. Edward looked out the window wistfully. "I'm here but I wish I wasn't." he whispered. "Where are you Jacob?" he asked miserably. "Edward" Bella murmured. He looked down at Bella. She was just like a child.

It would destroy her if he left again. "I won't ever leave you again." He said emotionlessly. He would stay with her for the rest of his life or forever, whichever came first. He thought about Jacob. He gave a sigh. How he wished he was human so he could maybe get some sleep.

**(Back with Jacob)**

It had been three weeks since he met Tammy and they were finally reaching Forks. He looked at all the shopping bags in the backseat and thought about the others that were in the trunk. "You went overboard with the shopping" he stated. Tammy shrugged "Better to be prepared." She said. They were outside Bella's house. "I'd better go in first." He said getting out the car. Tammy nodded "Don't take too long lover."

She said playfully. He smiled "Be right back honey." He said mockingly. He knocked on Bella's door. Charlie answered "Jacob?" he asked in surprise. "Yeah it's me." He said and gave Charlie a hug. "Welcome home kid." He said. Jacob smiled "Good to be home. Where's Bella?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him "You know she's still marrying Edward right?" he asked carefully. Jacob winced but nodded "I know I've met someone myself" he said and Charlie looked around him at the woman in his car who gave a friendly wave. "Well good for you kid." He said after a moment of shock. He looked at Tammy again who was fixing her make up. "Seriously, Good for you." He said and Jacob raised an eyebrow. Charlie coughed uncomfortably "Bella!" he called and went to the living room. Bella came downstairs.

"What?" she asked but paused when she saw Jacob. "Jake?" she said shocked. "You still need a best man?" he asked. Bella smiled and hugged him. "Yes, thank god you came back!" she pulled away to look him in the eye. "I really missed you." She said sincerely.

Jacob felt guilty for a moment remembering his true motive for coming back. He smiled and told honestly "I missed you too." He said then looked around the house. "So were your husband to be?" he asked wincing the second the words left his mouth. "Edward's hunting with his brothers; he'll be back this afternoon" she said. Jacob nodded relieved. "Bella I'd like you to meet someone." He said and looked at the car. Bella looked at the car surprised. "Really who?" she asked excitedly. Tammy got out of the car and Bella gasped. "Oh my god, she's gorgeous!" Bella said a brief flicker of jealousy flashed in her eyes. "Thanks" Jacob said. Bella eyes lit up with realization. "Have you imprinted?" she asked. Jacob shook his head. "No, we came together naturally." He said. Bella hugged him again. "I am so happy for you." She said sincerely just as Tammy reached them. "Hi, I'm Bella." She said shaking her hand.

"I'm Tammy. Jacob's girlfriend." She said before pulling Jacob into a deep passionate kiss. "Hey babe" she said lovingly. Jacob smiled "Hey" Bella watched all this with a smile. "How am I doing?" Tammy whispered to Jacob. He gave her a thumb up. She smirked "So how did you meet?" Bella asked. Jacob and Tammy shared a glance "We met in a restaurant." Jacob lied. Tammy nodded in agreement. "We sat down talked and here we are. It was love at first sight" She said in a loving voice. Tammy grabbed Jacob's hand and smiled. Bella was about to say something when they heard someone gasp. They turned and found Edward standing in the doorway looking like he wanted to kill someone.

* * *

**Author's note: So what do you think? I added someone else into the Edward/Jacob/Bella love triangle. things are about to get heated. Do you guys like it? Let me know your thoughts and ideas. Pm and review guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own don't own twilight! I do own Tammy though.**

**Chapter five: Love Is a Battlefield!**

**_"Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other." _**

**_― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land_**

* * *

Jacob stared at Edward surprised. He had never seen Edward look so angry. Never had he ever had such fury directed at him. Tammy ignored the anger on Edward's face and looked him up and down. She looked disappointed for brief second then smirked. "You must be Bella's fiancé." She said and held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Tammy, Jacob's girlfriend and lover. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling. Edward narrowed his eyes for a second then he smoothed his features and gave her a smile.

He shook her hand. "I wish I could say the same." He said. He and Tammy continued to shake hands and smile but neither of their smiles reached eyes. They let go of each other's hand but continued to have a stare down. Bella stared at the two fearful and confused at the same time. Jacob continued to stare at Edward. He was still as perfect and as handsome as he remembered. He opened his mouth to say something but Edward interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" he said finally looking at Jacob. Jacob smirked "You're looking at your new best man." He said. Edward frowned. "What?" he said shocked. Bella smiled jumping into the conversation. "Isn't this great? Now I'll have everyone I love there." She said. Edward nodded.

"Of course love." He said giving her a kiss, he made sure to maintain eye contact with Jacob the whole time. Jacob glared at him hurt reflecting in his eyes. Tammy walked over to Jacob and grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture. "Let's go Jacob. I want to hurry up and get to your house so we can finish what we started in the car." She said trailing her free hand down his chest. Edward pulled away from Bella. Tammy pulled Jacob into a very passionate kiss that had Bella blushing, Charlie staring in shock, and Edward glaring at them so heated that if looks could kill they'd be beyond dead. When they broke it Jacob went to say goodbye to Bella and Charlie.

Tammy gave Edward a victorious smirk. Edward sneered at her behind Jacob's back. "It was nice to meet you guys." She said as they were heading out the door. "See you around Eddy." She stated a before getting in the car. The drive to Jacob's house was done in silence. Only when they were far enough away from Bella's house and had crossed the treaty line did Jacob finally speak. "This was a bad idea." He stated.

Tammy looked confused. "What, why?" she asked. Jacob pulled over to the side of the rode and turned to face her. "He doesn't want me! He obviously hates me." He said angrily. Tammy shook her head. "He doesn't hate you" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did you not see the way he was looking at me?" Jacob yelled brushing her hand off.

Tammy sighed. "He wasn't looking at you, he was looking at me." She said. "Jacob, what's really bothering you?" she asked and Jacob's composure finally broke. "Did you see the way he kissed her?" he questioned miserably. Tammy took one look at his devastated expression and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry." She said running her fingers through his hair. "You know he only did that to make you jealous right?" she questioned.

Jacob pulled beck and stared at her. "You think?" he asked eyes lighting up. She smile encouraging. "Of course!" she said. "Phase one was a definite success. Phase two is ready for action." She said. Jacob smiled. "You're the best Tammy." He said and Tammy grinned. "I know." She said and they continued to drive.

* * *

**[Edward's P.O.V}**

Edward growled angrily under his breath barely able to control his rage. Who was that woman with _his_ Jacob? He turned to face Bella forcing a smile. "Who was that with the dog?" he asked. Bella smiled. "That's Jacob's new girlfriend. Wasn't she beautiful?" she asked. Edward frowned.

"I don't see the appeal. She wasn't that attractive." Edward said and Charlie choked on his beer. "Not that attractive? Are you blind? That woman was absolutely gorgeous!" Charlie shouted. Edward shrugged. "Not my type." He said. Not Jacob's type either. He looked at Bella "Are you sure you want them at the wedding?" he asked. Bella nodded happily.

"I'm thinking of asking Tammy to be one of my bridesmaids" Bella said. Edward protested. "You have enough bridesmaids." He said. Bella shook her head. "Rosalie backed out so we need another one." She said. Edward was going to have a few choice words for Rosalie when he got home. "Bella I really don't want your wedding to be ruined by a dog and his _whore_!" Edward growled.

Bella gasped. "Edward Cullen" she said angrily. Edward quickly tried to get himself under control. "Sorry love. I just don't want anything to ruin our special day. Or anyone." He said giving her one of his best smiles. Bella smiled back. "Don't worry Edward everything will work out." She said heading upstairs. Edward sighed "I hope you're right." He said.

He thought back to what that _thing_ had done with his Jacob right in front of his face. How dare she put her vile lips on him? Edward left the house shouting up the stairs that he was going for a walk. He had a lot to think about. He wondered why he had been unable to read Jacob's mind. That had never happened before. Jacob's thoughts had always been so loud.

He could always hear his clearer than any other person. Now he couldn't hear anything. He thought about the things that she-devil thought about. When he first walked in she looked at him curiously. She was apparently disappointed that he was as good looking as she thought he would be. She also seemed to know about his relationship with Jacob. That wasn't what bothered him most.

What worried him was the fact that she knew Jacob intimately, both physically and emotionally. He would never be able to erase those images from his mind. He hated her. He wanted nothing more than to kill her and bury her body somewhere no one would ever find it. He knew that wouldn't be wise though. She was a part of Jacob's life. She was his _girlfriend_. That word sickened him to his very core.

He knew that he released any claim he had to Jacob when he broke it off in the woods. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt to see him with another girl. He wasn't prepared for this. Was it wrong for him to hope that Jacob would spend the rest of his days single and in love with him? He shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that not with his wedding so close. He turned around and headed back towards the house.

He wouldn't let himself be beat by some girl. He just had to get rid of her, at least until after the wedding. That should be a piece of cake. It's not like Jacob could really be in love with her._ Right?_

* * *

**Author's note: I'm really getting excited about this story! Tell me your thoughts and ideas! Pm or review, they help keep me inspired! **


End file.
